Back to School
Quest 1: A Clean, Well Lighted Place *Have a Book Shoppe in your Fair. *Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button in the quest description to locate the Book Shoppe (foundation) in the Shoppe. **The Book Shoppe will cost 5,280 Coins and 32 Wood to purchase. **You will also need 1 Energy and 10 Wood for a total of 10 Builds to construct this building. **To finish constructing the Book Shoppe, you will need 12 Ladybugs, 12 Tree Sap, 10 Pencil Boxes, and 10 Chalkboards. *Tell Suki once you have completed the construction. *Rewards: 750 Experience, 750 Coins. *You will also unlock another visitor, Aleksi, upon completion of this quest. Quest 2: Reading, Writing, and 'Rithmetic *Collect 10 Pencil Boxes and 10 Chalkboards. (Note: Existing Pencil Boxes and Chalkboards in your Storage will not count towards quest completion.) *Let Suki know when you have collected the additional school supplies. *Rewards: 850 Experience and 850 Coins. *You will also unlock another visitor, Vixy, upon completion of this quest. Quest 3: All The Young Artists *Have a Children's Mural. *Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate the item in the Shoppe. **The Children's Mural will cost 1,600 Coins and is located under the Decorations tab. *Tell Suki when you have completed the task. *Rewards: 100 Experience, 900 Coins. *You will also unlock the Tetherbug. Quest 4: The Bug Goes 'Round n' Round *Talk to Aleksi to obtain this quest. *Build a Tetherbug game in your fair. *Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate this item. **The Tetherbug will cost 6,800 Coins and 41 Wood to purchase from the Shoppe. **You will need 1 Energy and 8 Wood per build, for a total of 11 Builds. **It will take 12 Ladybugs, 12 Tree Sap, 10 Pencil Boxes, and 10 Chalkboards to complete the construction of the Tetherbug. *Rewards: 950 Experience, 950 Coins. *You will also unlock the Hippity-Hopscotch. Quest 5: A Hop, Skip, and a Jump *Talk to Vixy to start this quest. *Build a Hippity-Hopscotch. *Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate the item in the Shoppe. **It will cost 6,800 Coins and 41 Wood to purchase this from the Shoppe. **You will need 1 Energy and 8 Wood per build, for a total of 11 Builds. **Completing the construction will require 12 Ladybugs, 12 Tree Sap, 10 Pencil Boxes, and 10 Chalkboards. *Rewards: 1,000 Experience, 1,000 Coins. *Tell Vixy once the Hippity-Hopscotch is complete. Quest 6: Apple of My Eye *Talk to Kane to start the next quest. *Build an Apply Cart. *Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate this item in the Shoppe. **The Apple Cart will cost 5,280 Coins and 32 Wood to purchase from the Shoppe. **You will need 1 Energy and 8 Wood per build, for a total of 8 Builds to complete this building. **You will also need 10 Ladybugs, 15 Tree Sap, 5 Vitalin, and 10 Set of Colored Chalk to finish the construction of the Apple Cart. *Tell Kane that you have completed the building. *Rewards: 1,100 Experience, 1,100 Coins. *You will also unlock Statue For the Teachers. Quest 7: Beneath Golden Boughs *Buy a Reading Tree from the Shoppe and place it in your fair. *Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate this item in the Shoppe. *Tell Kane once you have completed this task. *Rewards: 1,150 Experience, 1,150 Coins. *You will also unlock the School House. Quest 8: This Schoolhouse Rocks! *Build a School House in your fair. *Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate the School House. **The School House is available in the Shoppe for 5,280 Coins and 32 Wood. **You will need to spend 1 Energy and 12 Wood per build, for a total of 12 Builds to complete this building. **You will also need 15 Ladybugs, 15 Tree Sap, 10 Vitalin, and 5 School Bells to complete the construction of this building. *Collect 5 School Bells. *Rewards: 1,250 Experience, 1,250 Coins. *You will also unlock the Jungle Gym upon completion of this quest.